Challenges of a Princess
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: Ali is back and ready to take on the real world! Well as long as she can do it with Carlos by her side, that is. While preparing for a summer getaway with her girlfriends, evil takes on a form that's all too close to home. How will she deal with this new villain? Will her relationship with Audrey and her grandmother ever be the same? Story 5 in my 'of a Princess" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a bit of house keeping before we get this story started. First off, Trials of a Princess was/is/will be on hiatus until further notice. When they announced Descendants 3, I didn't want to continue writing because I was worried that the ending of that story wouldn't line up with the beginning of the movie. Also, I was right, my plan for Ali would not have flowed well into the beginning of Descendants 3. So, there will still be a Trials of a Princess story, just not until I rework the plot to fit. **

**Second, this chapter serves as a prologue to the story. It is based on Jay's line of "taking a gap year" when he is talking to Gil. This leads me to believe they have already graduated from Auradon Prep; so, whether right or wrong, that's the notion I'm going off of.**

**Third, as was the movie, I have decided to make this story my own dedication/tribute to Cameron Boyce. He is greatly missed, and may he continue to rest in peace. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Ali.**

ALI

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around Carlos's neck. His arms immediately took hold of my waist, and he was quick to lift me up and spin me around. I felt my feet touch the ground as he whispered, "We did it, baby."

I pulled away slightly and gave him a small kiss before responding, "Yeah we did."

All around us was commotion. Parents were taking pictures of their kids, friends were trying to find each other to make promises of keeping in touch next year, and couples were promising to make a long-distance relationship work. Carlos and I parted and made our way over to our group of friends.

"Ali!" Evie ran up and hugged me, "I can't wait to spend our summer together!"

I had promised Evie, Mal, Lonnie, and Jane that we would spend a couple weeks together in the good fairies' cabin, as a girl's trip getaway. I would've asked Audrey, but she hasn't talked to me in weeks. We have grown apart recently, mostly after mom and dad pulled me out of school. I have a bed feeling she is going to explode when she finds out what Ben is planning. Trust me, everyone better run for cover when that happens.

"All you kids get together and smile!" We huddled together and were blinded by the flashes of cameras. The group of parents consisted of mine, Doug's, Lonnie's, Fairy Godmother, and finally Ben's parents. After what felt like hours of pictures and my mother crying because I wore my crown for today, we were free to have our own party at Ben's castle. Belle promised she would keep the parents at bay and let us have own on party for the night.

We were all happy and blissfully unaware of the evil that would soon plague us following graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone! Here's chapter two! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

ALI

Everyone had gathered outside to anxiously wait for Ben and Mal to come down for what Ben called a 'special announcement'. I weaved my way through the crowd, adjusting my crown as I smoothed out the dress that I was basically forced by Evie to wear. Evie's clothing business had taken off and I basically have no need to go clothes shopping anymore. Unfortunately, it also gave Evie slight control over what to wear to certain occasions. This one was a bright teal skirt with a black bodice and sheer black cap sleeves. Leave it to Evie to make dresses I want to wear.

As I made my way towards Carlos, I felt a tug on my wrist. Looking in the direction of the pull, I see my grandmother's hard eyes looking back.

"Alissa," She said my full name, with disdain, "this is your last chance. Stand with your family or with the enemies. Don't turn your back on us."

I could see Audrey and Chad behind her shoulder, both staring at me. Audrey, who had dyed her hair blonde like mine, but added blue and pink. Audrey, my little sister, my twin. Audrey, the one person who I could always go to no matter our differences. Audrey, the girl who now felt like a stranger to me. We haven't spoken in months, other than when mom and dad forced us to.

I looked at my grandmother and yanked my wrist back from her grip, "I'm not the one who turned their back on family." With that I turned on my heel and continued my trek towards Carlos.

He was facing me, and I knew he saw us talking. His arm slipped around my waist, "Is everything okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "Just her usual attitude towards me and my choice of friends."

He nodded in understanding, "If you want to talk about it later, I'll be there."

"I know, thank you," I gave him a quick a kiss just before Evie tapped my arm.

"Here they come," Evie whispered to us as we watched Ben and Mal walk over.

Pushing my thoughts about my grandmother and sister aside, I leaned into Carlos as I waited for Ben's surprise, that we all knew was coming.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother," Ben said as he took center stage with Mal, "What's up, Auradon?"

Everyone screamed and clapped in response.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They will be here soon. It worked out pretty well for the first four."

"Yeah, especially for you!" Chad could be heard yelling, seems like he forgot the time he tries to make Evie do all his homework. I could see Jay's fist clench after Chad yelled.

On stage, Ben turned to Mal and took he hand, "Mal, this is the exact spot where we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Doug started paying guitar and we started singing softly as Ben started, "But did I mention, that I'm in love with you," Mal smiled and stated laughing, "I met this girl who rocked my world like it's never been rocked. And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me. But now look at what you've done, you've got me down on my knee."

Ben got down on one knee, Mal gasped in shock and everyone fell silent as Ben continued, "Mal, it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you Marry me? Will you be my queen?"

Mal smiled and said "Yes." Everyone cheered, but I was the one who heard a voice shriek "No!"

I looked behind me, seeing Audrey stare on in shock and my grandmother start talking to her. Carlos tugged my arm to get my attention and I turned back to smile at him. Mal and Ben just got engaged, I'm not going to let my basically estranged family members ruin my happiness for my friends.

I laughed as Carlos chest bumped Beast and then seem to realize what he did, "I am so sorry!"

Beast laughed and put his hand on Carlos' shoulder, "It's okay."

Carlos apologized again and turned around as Ben and Mal came down from the stage. I stood with Evie and hugged Mal, "Did you guys know?"

Evie hugged her and answered, "Everything. You are going to rock that crown. So, I've only down about 1,000 sketches of your wedding dress, and Belle's already planned an engagement party next week."

I added, "Don't worry, I have kept both of them in check for as much as I possibly could."

Mal gave a grateful look and laughed turning to Belle, "Well, it's a really good thing I said yes."

Beast smiled and hugged Mal, "Hugs. Hi!"

Mal hugged him back, "Hugs. Hi!"

"I finally get a daughter!" Belle gushed as she and Mal hugged.

"I love you, Belle." Mal said as they separated.

Belle smiled, "Aww. I love you."

Fairy Godmother moved to hug Mal next, "Oh, sweetie. I'm so happy for you both."

Mal smiled, "Thank you so much, Fairy Godmother."

Jay, Carlos, Evie and I gather around Mal, "All bow to Her Royal Majesty!" Jay announced.

Ben and Mal laughed as we all mocked bowed and Carlos added, "Oh yes, Her Royal Purple-ness."

Mal turned her head, and waved dismissively at us as she walks away, "Silence, you annoying peasants."

Jay obnoxiously responded, "As you wish, my liege."

Carlos laughed, "Your Crankiness."

He pulled me in for hug and twirled me around, "One day, baby," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I understood the meaning of what he said. When he placed me back down on the ground all I could do in response was kiss him. Jay cleared his throat and I thought the reason was the kiss lasted too long, but then he pointed over my shoulder. I turned and saw Audrey talking to Mal. I reluctantly let go of Carlos and made my way over to them. I didn't get to hear any of the conversation because Mal turned to leave before I could get any closer.

She stopped in front of me, "Don't worry, everything is okay."

I shook my head, "It's my sister, nothing is ever okay. That girl can hold a grudge for a lifetime."

Mal smiled but it seemed different, "Trust me, I know how to deal with people who hold grudges."

I wanted to question her smile but thought against it and just smiled back at her. We walked to the limo so they could get the four new VKs and bring them to Auradon. Carlos asked me to if I wanted to go the Isle with them, but I decided against it. Honestly, I still wasn't over what happened the first time I was there.

Carlos hugged me before he climbed in, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. Someone has to hold the fort down while your away," I winked at him.

He laughed, kissed my cheek and climbed into the limo. I waved as they drove away, moving to stand with Jane and Doug.

Doug turned to me as the limo was out of sight, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Honestly, I'm still not quite over what happened the first time," I shook my head, remembering the feeling of Harry's hook slice across my arms.

Jane placed her hand on my shoulder, "C'mon, let's go watch them with my mom."

I gave her a grateful smile and we walked to stand with Fairy Godmother to watch our friends on the Isle.

I smiled when I saw Carlos with one of Smee's sons, honestly, I don't know if it's Squirmy or Squeaky, but he's so sweet with them.

"The only reason they should be opening that barrier is for putting Uma back in, not letting more villains out!" I could hear my grandmother shout.

I rolled my eyes and Doug put his arm around me, "I don't understand how she could still be like this," he mused.

"I don't either," I leaned into him, "My parents are perfectly fine with Ben's proclamation, and the fact that I'm with Carlos. For some reason my grandmother and Audrey have decided to ostracize me. I act like it doesn't hurt me, but it does."

Doug squeezed me tighter and I immediately grateful that I still had my best friend by my side.

"Look!" Jane shouted and pointed to the screen. Hades was trying to escape from the Isle.

Fairy Godmother addressed the crowd, "Do not panic, okay? Nobody needs to panic!"

Mal was trying to fight him as a dragon. Carlos, Jay, and Ben were on the ground. I hope Carlos is okay.

Audrey was shouting, "There's your precious queen! She can't even protect us!"

Her words sent everyone into a panic, "We're panicking. Bippity-boppity run!"

Everyone started running around the three of us, "Mal can handle this, right?" Jane asked nervously.

Doug and I nodded; our eyes fixed onto the screen. There was no way to be sure, but we had to hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is a little fill in chapter, with a little more insight into Ali and Carlos's relationship. I do like how this chapter came out. Next chapter will follow the movie more.  
Warning: The end get just a teeny tiny bit suggestive. Nothing over T rating** **but thought it right to warn you lovely reader anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. **

* * *

ALI

I was impatiently waited for Carlos to get back to Evie's castle. Doug and I decided to wait here while Jane made the final preparations for her birthday party by the enchanted lake tomorrow. I was supposed to help her but after watching Hades almost escape, I needed to see Carlos. Instead, I was in Evie's workroom.

"What are you doing?" I jumped, not expecting Doug to speak.

I turned around, holding spools of thread, "Organizing."

He raised his eyebrows and flashed a smirk.

I glared at him, "Don't give me that look. You know I organize when I'm nervous." I turned around and continued to organize the thread by color when I hear the car pull up. "Carlos," I whisper as I push passed Doug and run towards the door.

A soon as I open the door I run straight for Carlos. He had just stepped out of the limo when I opened the door. He saw me and smiled, letting me know that he was okay as he stepped away from the limo and towards me. I tried to look composed as I ran towards him, but I know I didn't. He was quick to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," he whispered into my ear before moving to kiss me.

Every time he kisses me it feels like the first time, I always get butterflies in my stomach and have to try and stop my cheeks from flushing. He pulls away and laughs a little, "You're blushing," he teases me.

I mock glare at him, "Well, sometimes I can't help it." I shoved his shoulder, but only succeeded in making him laugh harder, so I just rolled my eyes.

He let me go and grabbed my hand, "C'mon, I want to introduce you to the kids."

We walked over to the limo where the new VK's were looking around in awe. Doug had joined us outside and was helping Jay get luggage out of the trunk. Evie was standing with Dizzy, who snapped out of starring and was bombarding her with questions about Auradon. Evie didn't seem to mind and answered everything with equal enthusiasm. Squirmy and Squeaky were holding hands with Celia and looked like a mixture of fear and amazement. Celia looked bored but the amazement behind her eyes evident.

"Hey guys," Carlos started and gestured to me, "This is my girlfriend, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Princess Alissa." I glared at him for using my full name and looked at the kids.

"Please call me Ali," I smiled at them and elbowed Carlos, "Don't listen to anything he tells you, and welcome to Auradon."

Celia smiled and Dizzy came up to me, "You're an actual princess?"

Evie giggled behind her hand as she listened to Dizzy. I smiled at her, "Yes, I come from a long line of royalty."

Dizzy's eyes lit up, "Are you going to be queen one day? Do you live in a castle? Is it bigger than Evie's? Are you and Carlos going to get married? Is he going to king?"

I don't think that girl took a breath, "Oh, well umm" I trailed off as Evie rushed forward and grabbed Dizzy's hand.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying," Evie ushered her inside and turned to the remaining VKs, "All of you will be staying here until school starts, get inside."

As Celia led the twins inside Evie turned to me, "Sorry about Dizzy, I can explain everything to her if you want."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize, she's sweet and very excited to be here. You don't have to explain anything to her, I'm sure it will come out eventually." Evie gave me a hug and went inside to give the kids a tour of their temporary home.

Jay high-fived me and Doug smiled as they followed Evie into the house. That's when I noticed Ben and Mal were still standing by the limo, both looked very worried about the events on the Isle.

Ben still managed to smile at me, "Too bad you weren't there this time, huh?" His smiled turned into a smirk. Mal and Carlos looked at me confused.

Mal spoke up, "What does that mean?"

I laughed and looked at Ben, "Did you really have to go there?"

Ben's eyes went wide, "You mean they don't know about your list?"

"What list?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Mal looked between me and her fiancée.

I sighed, "Okay so I have list of my top 5 favorite villains. Hades is number one."

Mal's eyes grew wide, but she said nothing. To my surprise, Carlos laughed, "Part of me is not surprised that you have that list one bit," He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

Ben smiled, "Are you guys staying here for the night or going back home?"

Carlos and I have our own place now. I'm not going to lie, it's bigger than Evie's, though not much bigger, so we don't have anyone working for us. It was a present from my parents, probably a last-ditch effort to persuade me to become queen. I was told this was my starter castle and once I took the throne, I would get a bigger castle. Carlos and I decided to take the castle for now, since it was gifted to us and it puts a roof over our heads. However, we are also saving to get our own place, that my parents don't know about. Preferably a place that's not a castle.

I looked at Carlos, "It's up to you," I didn't want to take him away from the Isle kids if he wanted to stay with them.

He bit his lip for a moment then nodded, "We can go home, they need to get settled on their own."

Ben nodded, "We can take you guys if you want, but we are leaving now. My parents want to talk about what happened."

"That's fine," Carlos responded, "I'm just going to let them know we are leaving." He let me go and jogged inside to say goodbye.

Ben and Mal climbed in the limo and I followed after, Mal smiled at me, "Are you okay after Dizzy's interview?"

I laughed, "Yeah I'm fine. I get worse questions, by the press and my parents."

We laughed and Carlos climbed in as the laughter died down. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. The ride home was quiet, the events on the Isle weighing down on everyone's mind. We pulled in front of our house, said thanks and goodbye to Ben and Mal, and watched the limo drive away.

As soon as we walked in, Penny came running up to us. She used to greet me first, but after about a week of living together, Penny started to greet Carlos first. Today was no different as Penny ran straight for him. Carlos knelt down and greeted my traitor of a dog.

I smiled and shook my head, "Traitor," I patted Penny's head and she finally looked at me. I can't be mad at this big furball for long.

Carlos stood up. "What do you want to do for the rest of the evening?"

I turned to him, "I'm going to get ready for bed, probably just relax for the rest of the night. What about you?"

He stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me in, and kissed me. I heard him growl low in his throat as he pulled away and I know if he wasn't holding me I would've melted onto the floor. "A night in with you sounds amazing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapter in two days! That's unexpected. This chapter starts out with Carlos's POV and then switched to Ali's POV. It also follows the movie, well half of it does.  
Don't forget to read and review  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants**

* * *

CARLOS

Ali has been at the Enchanted Lake all morning, helping Jane set up the party. I just got to Evie's where we were meeting up to go together. Evie also volunteered us to bring the cake, so it was important that we showed up on time. I walked into kitchen with an armful of beach towels from the closet to Jay and Evie packing the basket by throwing things around the kitchen.

"Morning guys," I greeted, making my presence known.

Jay nodded but kept his eyes trained on Evie, "Morning."

"I got the beach towels!" I placed them down on the counter and made my way over to the cake, "I really think Jane's going to like the cake."

"Oh yeah," Jay agreed.

"Let's hope so," Evie chimed as she threw something else to Jay.

As I looked at the cake there was a huge slice missing from the corner. "Okay," I shouted to the other people in the house, "Who got into Jane's cake?"

"What?" Evie came to look at the cake, "Oh my gosh, I didn't even see this!"

Jay looked down, "It didn't look like that last night. Who had cake for breakfast?"

I looked over and saw Squirmy and Squeaky sitting on the couch playing, no cake near them or frosting on their faces. "The twins look clean."

Evie's eyes searched the room, "Where are Dizzy and Celia?"

I look up and saw something unusual through the window, "Guys, we got bigger problems!"

Evie and Jay followed my gaze, "Is that Audrey?" I heard Evie ask just as a beam of magic hit Mal.

"Let's go!" Jay yelled and we rushed out of the house.

We made it outside just long enough to realize that was indeed Audrey, with Maleficent's scepter and the Queen's crown. This day just got way more complicated.

"So long, suckers," Audrey turned and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Woah!" I heard Jay scream behind me and turned.

Mal had been hit by some magic spell that turned her into an old woman. He hair was white, face was covered in wrinkles, and her fingers were twisted. I hope she won't look like that forever.

"You might want to think of a spell for that," Jay commented as he looked her over.

Mal shook her head, "There's no spell that reverse the curse of the scepter." She even sounded old, like she was going to collapse any second.

"Well, that's a shame," I said and saw Celia nod beside me. I didn't even know she followed us out here.

"Forget about me. Audrey is out for revenge and all of Auradon is in danger," Mal reminded us and Evie placed her and on her shoulder.

"What should we do?"

Mal looked at herm "The only thing more powerful than the scepter is Hades' ember."

Jay gave a sigh, "Like he's just going to hand it over."

Evie straightened, "And no one knows where his lair is."

Celia stepped forward, "I do! I'm hos errand rat, I've got the key at my dad's."

Mal looked at her, "You are coming."

She stepped back and slumped her shoulders, "But I just got here!" Sorry kid, next time don't offer up information.

Dizzy and the twins stepped out, "Mal?" she screamed, and the twins clutched onto her when Mal faced her.

Evie stepped forwards, "Dizzy, stay here to take care of the twins. We will be right back, and everything will be fine. Go inside."

Evie turned back towards us, "Guys go get your stuff."

I followed Jay and Celia inside and pulled out my phone, "I'm going to call Ali, let her know what Audrey is up to. Is Doug still here?"

Jay nodded, "I think so. I'll find him and fill him in."

"Ask him to stay with Dizzy and the twins," I told him as I pressed on Ali's number to call her.

C'mon Ali, this one phone call you don't want to miss.

On the fourth ring, she answered, "Hey, are you guys on your way with the cake?"

Forgot about the cake! Relax, Carlos. One crisis at a time.

I sighed, "Not exactly, we have a bigger problem."

ALI

Jane's party was in full swing. I grabbed a blue frosted cupcake and look around for the birthday girl. Spying Chad standing next to her in the stone gazebo by the lake shore. I rolled my eyes and made a bee line to save her sanity.

"Chad, look!" I shouted once I was close enough, "People are taking selfies over there!"

Chad, never one to miss a photo opportunity quickly ran to try and photo bomb. Jane laughed and smiled as I approached.

"Thank you for that."

"Consider it part of my present to you," I laughed with her.

"Are they here with that cake yet?" She asked me, referring to Carlos, Evie, Mal, and Jay.

"No, but they should be here soon," I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. "It's Carlos."

I answered, "Hey, are you guys on your way with the cake?"

Carlos sighed on the other side, something is wrong, "Not exactly, we have a bigger problem."

I turn my back to Jane and walk a little away from her, "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes and no. It's about Audrey."

My heart dropped, we may not get along anymore, but she's still my sister. "What happened?"

"She has the Queen's crown and Maleficent's scepter. She cursed Mal and she's swearing revenge on all of Auradon."

Okay, that's a lot to process. "Are you sure? I know my sister, she would never- "

"Ali, I saw her," He interrupted me," I'm sorry, but it's true. She's probably headed to the party. Stay safe please. We are going to the Isle to get Hades' ember, it's the only thing more powerful than the scepter. Audrey turned Mal into an old woman."

I nodded even though I know he can't see me, "Okay, stay safe too."

"I will. I love you. See you soon."

"I love you, too."

I hung up and turned to Jane, who was watching me, "Jane, we have to go."

She opened her mouth but was interrupted by someone singing. We both looked and saw Audrey standing there with the crown and the scepter, and a wicked new look. When the pink smoke reached our friends, they fell asleep. Jane and I hid behind a pillar, but I know Audrey saw us.

I looked over at Jane and pointed to the lake. She nodded and we got in as quickly and quietly possible.

"You sure this will work?" She asked me.

"One way to find out," We went underwater and waited for the pink smoke, and my new evil sister, to disappear.

We broke through the surface, "We've got to warn everyone."

I nodded at her as we climbed out of the lake, "I'll head towards the school, you find your mom. She needs that wand now."

Jane nodded, "I'll call Ben too, tell him to stay in the castle."

We went our separate ways and I called Doug, hoping he answered.

"Ali! You're okay?"

Relieved I answered, "I am, Jane's party was crashed, and Audrey is putting everyone under a sleeping spell. Where are you?"

"At Evie's with Dizzy, Squeaky and Squirmy."

"Good, stay there and keep them inside and safe."

"I will. What are you doing?"

"I'm headed towards the school to warn everyone who is still awake. Jane is calling Ben then looking for her mom to get the wand."

"Keep me posted if you can."

"You too." I hung up and continued my trek, coming out of the woods. Unfortunately, it seemed that everyone had already encountered the sleeping spell.

My phone buzzed again; this time Ben's name popped up on my phone.

"Ben!"

"Ali! Is Mal with you?"

They didn't tell him, "The went to the Isle to get Hades' ember. It's the only thing more powerful than the scepter. Also, my sister turned Mal into an old woman."

"What!" He practically screamed into my ear.

"Ben, calm down," I cautioned him, "Auradon needs it's King now more than ever. I'm in town trying to warn everyone and hopefully talk Audrey down."

Ben sighed, "Okay, I will handle things from here. Be careful, Ali. Please."

"I will, just stay put."

I just put my phone back into my pocket when I heard someone behind me.

"The lake was a clever trick, but now you're all washed up."

Audrey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know the world is going crazy, but I hope everyone is staying safe, informed, and staying home as much as possible.  
I'm hoping to finish this story during this quarantine.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

ALI

"Audrey" I breathed as I stared at her. Honestly, her new outfit is cool. It's totally something I would wear. Unfortunately, I can't focus on that right now.

Audrey laughed as she stared me down, "Well, if it isn't my traitor of a sister."

I narrowed my eyes, "Audrey, I'm not a traitor. Why are you doing this?"

"isn't it obvious?" She feigned ignorance, before her eyes turned cold, "My life was ruined the minute those kids stepped out of that limo!"

I sighed and shook my head, crossing my arms in a defiant stance, "No it wasn't. It was ruined the moment that YOU decided they were the enemy!"

"They were always the enemy! Mal stole my boyfriend and Carlos stole my sister!" She stomped her foot down as she screamed. She always did that when she was upset. In a way, it's nice to know the old Audrey is still in there somewhere. If only I knew how to get her out.

"No, he didn't! And Ben liked Mal from the beginning. All she did was- "

"All she did was spell him and force him to love her?" Audrey interrupted me, staring me down and challenging me to contradict her.

I mean, I can't say she isn't completely wrong. Mal did spell Ben in order to get the wand, but things got better. "The spell washed off in the Enchanted Lake on their first date. If Ben didn't really love her, he would've left Mal there and came back to you."

Her face twisted in rage, "Shut it! Mal took away my rightful place as Queen! Carlos took you away from me!"

My face softened as I realized how much hurt was behind her eyes, "Audrey, you're my sister. No one could ever take me away from you. I'm not the one who drove this wedge in between us." I stepped towards her and dropped my arms to my side. Trying to get the old Audrey back, trying to save my sister from herself.

The hurt disappeared from Audrey's eyes, "Stop! This isn't my fault! I'm not the one who tore us apart!"

"Audrey! Stop blaming them for a mistake you made! I'm sorry that you feel this way. but this isn't the answer!" I kept walking closer, I could almost see her anger melting away, almost.

Audrey stepped closer to me, "This is the only answer! Everyone thinks the VKs are the greatest thing that ever happened to Auradon! If they like them then they must love me. I'll show everyone what it means to be a villain!" Her eyes hardened again; the anger was back. I knew I had to up my own resolve.

We were face to face now. Glaring at each other and standing our ground. I didn't know what to say to her. I thought she was just mad about Ben and Mal being together. I didn't know that she thought they took everything away from her, that they took me away from her. All she ever had to do was come to me an apologize, explain why she was upset. I could've helped her with all of this. Instead of deciding that Auradon turned against her and seeking revenge.

"Audrey- "I started before she interrupted me again.

"No!" She took a step back and raised the scepter, which was now glowing. This isn't going to be good for me. I can't run away anymore. "You betrayed me just like everyone else, and now you get the same treatment."

I watched as she raised the scepter higher and that was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

CARLOS

To say I was not happy would be an understatement. Not only did we have to team up with Uma and her crew, but now I need to worry about what will happen when Ali and Harry see each other. I just hoped she was okay. I know she was planning on telling everyone who was at school, however they all seemed to under the sleeping spell. I just hope Ali got away in time.

"I can't get Ben," Mal stated staring at her phone.

I quickly pulled out my phone and tried to call Ali. Praying she would answer.

Evie sighed, "Or Dizzy or Doug."

"I can't get Ali- "

"Carlos!" I looked up saw Dude running across the grass.

"Dude," I knelt down to greet him, "I'm glad you're okay. Do you-"

"Hurry up," He turned around before I could even pet him, "I found Ali! You need to save her!"

I quickly ran after Dude, leaving my friends and the pirates behind. I followed Dude to an open an area of grass and saw blonde hair in the grass. I ran as fast as I could and reached Ali. Moving her hair out of her face, I looked down at my girlfriend. I can't believe Audrey would do this to her own sister. No matter what their relationship was like now, they are still sisters.

"Damn it! Where is Audrey? I'll stop her myself!" I screamed and moved to get up before Jay put his hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, Carlos calm down," Jay tried to calm me down. Spoiler alert: it isn't working.

Uma spoke up from behind, "I didn't think you could ever get that mad."

Mal spoke up, "His girlfriend, Ali, is Audrey's older twin sister."

I could hear Harry laugh and my blood boiled even more, "That chick did that to her own sister? Oh, I love how this is going."

Evie sighed, "Carlos, please try to wake up Ali." Effectively putting a stop to whatever fight was going to happen.

I nodded and looked back down at Ali. Suddenly aware of everyone standing behind me, I quickly bent over and pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were still warm, but I don't know if it was from the sun or it meant she hadn't been spelled that long.

"Why is it always true love's kiss?" I heard Uma mumble as I watched Ali to see if she would wake up.

Her face twitched and I knew she was okay. I let out a sigh of relief as I watched her eyes flutter open and squint as they adjusted to the sunlight.

"Carlos?" Her voice was thick, like it usually was just after she woke up.

I smiled and helped her sit up, "Hey, you know if I keep saving you like this, it's going to be hard to deny that fairytale lifestyle," I teased her gently as I helped her to feet.

She smiled and opened her mouth, but quickly shut it and her eyes gained a look of fear as they looked behind. Shit, I forgot about Harry for a moment. I stepped into her line of sight and placed my hands on her shoulders, feeling how tense she was.

Her here flicked back to me, "Ali, it's okay. They are here to help us save your sister and Auradon."

She nodded and her eyes softened, but I didn't feel her shoulders relax, I moved to stand next to her and grabbed her hand.

Ali looked around the group of our friends, plus three, "Okay, now what?"

Uma shrugged and pointed towards the school, "Since we are here, let's check the school."

Mal shook her head, "No. Audrey went straight for the crown. I think it's safe to assume that she's going for Ben and his castle next. That's where we'll go."

Uma scoffed and crossed her arms, "Says who?"

Mal stood straighter, "Says me."

"Says you. And that's supposed to mean something to me?" Uma retorted, her eyes narrowing as Mal.

Evie stepped in between them, "Guys, you're too busy fighting to realize that we have someone who knows Audrey the best," She pointed towards Ali, and everyone looked at us again.

Mal's stance changed, "Evie's right, Ali you know Audrey better than anyone. Where do you think she would be?"

Ali pursed her lips and took a moment to think before she responded, "Based on the conversation Audrey and I had before she spelled me, I think she would go for Ben next."

Jay's eyes widened, "You had a conversation with her? You guys haven't talked in months."

I felt Ali squeeze my hand. Jay was right that they haven't talked in months, but I know it didn't make it any easier on Ali.

"Yeah, we talked," Ali drew in a breath before she continued, "She said that she was angry at everyone. Angry at Ben for picking Mal, at Mal for taking Ben away, at Carlos for taking me away from her, and at me for choosing you guys over her. And she feels that Auradon turned it's back on her because she was supposed to be Queen of Auradon."

Harry laughed, "This lass has the real makings on a villain if I've ever seen one! And I've seen plenty."

Ali let go of my hand and stepped closer to Harry, "If you even think about laying a hand on my sister-"

"Woah, okay relax," Jay stepped in front of Ali as I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "We aren't happy about it, but Uma has Hades' ember which is the only way to save Audrey."

Ali closed her eyes and took a deep breath and I finally watched her shoulders relax, "Okay, fine."

"Alright, well know that we have some more information on why Audrey is doing this, let's get back on task," Mal said as she turned around, "To the castle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright lady and gents, here is the next chapter! Don't forget to read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

* * *

ALI

I walked along the halls of the castle, holding tight to Carlos' hand. I understand that Uma, Gil, and Harry were here to help us; but it doesn't mean I feel relaxed around them. Specifically, Harry, I can still feel his hook digging into my arms. I shivered slightly and Carlos squeezed my hand. I thank my lucky stars that I have Carlos by my side right now. I'm not sure how I would be able to deal with this right now.

Mal yelling for Ben caught my attention, "Ben! He could be anywhere."

"I got a scent!" Dude led the way, "Very pungent cologne. Easy to track."

"That's great, Dude," Jay responded as we followed the mutt down the hallway.

"FYI, I give great cuddles too," Dude informed us as he turned the other direction. Carlos scoffed as we continued. Dude is always asking for cuddles, and I know he is hoping he gets some from the new Isle kids.

Gil spoke up, "Really? I never had a pet growing up. Well, except for the elk head in Dad's man cave, but that wasn't really- "

"Hold up," Uma interrupted and gained everyone's attention and pointed to the wall next her, "What's this?" The wood paneling on the wall was scratched up and a picture frame had the bottom cut off. It looked like claw marks and was not a good sign.

Carlos ran his fingers along one of the scratches, "Uh…any chance this was already there?" he asked Mal, trying to lighten the tension.

"And follow me!" Dude sounded way to happy to be leading us around the castle.

"Ben! Ben!" Mal continued to yell as we made our way through the castle into a hall with a stained-glass ceiling, suits of armor, and swords in it.

"I remember hiding in here when we were kids playing hide and seek," I mused as I looked around the room.

"Really?" Celia looked up at me and I quickly remember that I am the only here who grew up in Auradon. Probably not many hide and seek games in castles played on the Isle.

I smiled and leaned down to whisper to her, "We were never allowed in here, but that never stopped me."

She laughed and I felt Carlos tug my hand. I straightened and looked at him, he smiled at me and I returned it. Knowing he saw out little exchange, he was happy I was accepting the new VKs. We started walking around the hall and Evie told Celia to stay by the doorway. Something felt off about this space now.

Harry was examining one of the suits a little too closely, "I can feel you looking," He drawled without turning around.

Jay stepped closer to him from behind, "Good."

Gil walked over to Dude and bent down to pet him, "So you can track, cuddle, and talk. Hey," he gained Carlos' attention, "Do you think his puppies will be able to talk too?"

Carlos chuckled in response and sapped Gil's shoulder, "Alright man, he's taken. You want a dog, adopt a rescue." I let go of Carlos's hand as Dude laughed at the idea of talking puppies.

I could still feel his eyes on me, and I walked with Evie and stood on a circular platform in the middle of the room. I was about to open my mouth when Uma spoke to Mal.

"I bet you lost some sleep thinking abut me on the loose."

Mal responded, "Dragons don't really lose sleep. I wonder what fried octopus tastes like?"

Evie hopped down from the platform to stop whatever fight was about to happen. I stayed there, something doesn't feel right, and not in the there's-a-villain-running-lose way more in a something-is-about-to-happen-to-us-right-now way. I notice everyone gathered in front of me around a suit of armor.

"We are celebrating our differences," Uma told Evie, an excuse so she and Mal could exchange a battle of wits.

I hear a clank of metal from the right and turn my head. There's no one there, just an empty suit. I squint and see pink smoke start to come out from the helmet. On no, Audrey knows we are here. I jump down and hear Harry say, "I think we are being challenged."

Uma waves him off, "Let's split up and look for Audrey."

"Guys listen to Harry," I try to get everyone's attention but al I get is a small smile and nod form Harry. Great, the last person whose attention I wanted.

I sigh and walk to the on the sward displays on the wall as Mal answers Uma, "That makes absolutely no sense. Unless you give me the ember, she is going to spell you."

I pull a sword out as the suits move again. Why am I the only one prepared for this fight? I grab another one and stand in the middle of the room again.

"Girls!" Harry yells and gets their attention, pointing to the suit in front of them, "We have a situation here."

Everyone backs up as the suit starts to walk and Audrey's voice comes through it, "Do you like a prince, Mal? How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?" Audrey laughs as all the suits around the room move. Carlos turned to look at me and his eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" I yell, "No one listened to me or Harry when the suits started to move so I got ready for a fight on my own."

"Watch your back, watch your back. Watch your back, watch your back. We can counter their attack, hit 'em 'til the armor cracks!" Celia picked up Dude and backed up towards the door. I jumped down and handed Carlos a sword. We nodded and faced the suits of armor in front of us.

Uma took my place and pointed to another display of swords. Jay and Gil grabbed swords. "This could get a little sticky. How to win this battle could be tricky!" She grabbed a sword from Gil. "But I know the best way, fall back, let me lead. You hold the line and we'll bring them to their knees"

Mal stood next to her and Jay tossed her a sword, "Swords in the air if you're with me," Jay raised his sword and yelled. "They got us outnumbered one to fifty. But victory is ours, 'cause I got a strategy." She looked at the pirates, "You take the left," she directed them. "And the rest of you can follow me," she leaned down to me and Carlos. We nodded keeping our eyes trained on the suits, waiting for their first strike.

"Un-uh," Uma pushed Mal.

"This is my crew," Mal reminded her

"This is my squad," Uma responded. This is not the time for a turf war.

"This is my turf," Mal stomped her foot. Or maybe it is time for a turf war.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Evie step up in between them, "Oh my gosh, look guys we've got bigger fish to fry. Put your differences aside 'cause right now we're on the same side," Uma and Mal both jumped off the platform and Evie raised her sword in the air, "Until the night falls, everyone.  
We'll stay together 'til the battle is done."

Our opponents finally started attacking us; but luckily, we were able to block them. "Watch your back, watch your back, watch your back, watch your back. We can counter their attack, hit 'em 'til the armor cracks." The sword that connected with mine was stronger than I thought it would be for an empty suit of armor. I was able to push it off, but it took more strength than I was hoping to exert.

"Until the night falls, we're aligned," The suits pushed our swords down so hard that they almost pushed all of us to the ground. "It doesn't mean that we're on the same side," Luckily since we still surrounded the platform, we used that to push off and give us boost to get our swords free again.

"Watch your back, watch your back, watch your back, watch your back. Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast, they're too heavy to react," Mal and Uma were both able to get out and run to the front of the hall. Suits started chasing them.

"This situation's getting kinda heavy. Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady. 'Cause if we stick together, we can make it out alive. I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side," I could hear Mal, but I couldn't see her. I had to focus on the fight in front of me. Somehow, I ended up next to Evie and we had four knights attacking both of us.

"All my soldiers stand at the ready. We can cut 'em up like confetti. We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind. Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line," Uma continued as Evie I managed to get away from our attackers. They don't really go down, they just stumble away and come back. It makes it hard to win because there's no one in there so there's no one to take down.

"This is all out war, they got us outnumbered. The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder," We managed to disorient all the knights long enough to regroup in the center. Mal looked at us, "And we are not going under, we will never run for cover!"

"We battle for the victory and ride for each other," We answered and prepared to continue the battle.

"Until the night falls everyone, we'll stay together 'til the battle is done," The doors in front of Carlos, Jay, and I opened, and more suits of armor came through. We looked at each other, none of us thinking that battle could get any harder.

"Back to back, back to back, back to back, back to back," While I fought off my own knights, Carlos was knocked to the ground and his sword was kicked out of his hands. I wanted to help him but now my hands were tied. "We can counter their attack," I got Celia's attention and pointed to a shield on the wall. She understood, grabbed it and slid it to Carlos. "Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks!"

Using his shield, he helped Gil and was able to slide across the floor and grab his sword, "Until the night falls, we're aligned. It doesn't mean that we're on the same side."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw some the knights gather in the front of the hall. "Back to back, back to back, back to back, back to back," I was able to hone into some cheerleading moves and flipped out of the way of a sword. When I landed upright, I noticed Harry had deterred the knight that I was fighting. He helped me; I wonder if he did it knowingly. "Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast, they're too heavy to react!" We stopped and looked at the knights they were dancing in front us. We weren't quite sure what was happening, but they came closer to Mal and Uma. They looked at each other and nodded, both hitting the knight and the same time. All the nights glowed with static electricity.

"Suit of armor strong and true, make this metal bust a move!" Mal stood on the platform and cast a spell over the suits. She raised her arms up and moved her hips. The knights followed her move. Uma got up there and danced as well. The suits would follow our every move now. I stood on the platform, my dance skills were about to be put to good use and the knights have no idea what's about to hit them. Celia joined me in the center platform ad everyone else grabbed on of the knights stands.

"Until the night falls, you can trust. I'm gonna help you win this battle because, I got your back, got your back, got your back, got your back. All for one and that's a fact, knights fall pitch black!" Celia and I jumped off the platform as the knights gathered around finally fell. Mal's spell worked and we won!

Carlos walked over and hugged me, "You're okay?"

I smiled at him, "Of course, are you?" He nodded and kissed me.

"We did that!" Uma yelled gaining everyone's attention, "That's what I'm talking- "She went to high five Mal, but they stopped before their hands could touch. The guys chest bumped and then everyone looked at each other, as if they just remembered they were supposed to hate each other. Carlos pulled me towards with an arm around my waist, not that I was complaining.

Evie looked disappointed, "Guys, come on. This was so great. We were a team. We worked together. Come on." She tried to get Mal and Uma to high five again but it they weren't moving.

She put her hands on her hips and smiled. I already know that no one will like where this going, "You know what we should try? An Icebreaker!"

Mal turned to look at Jay, Carlos and I behind her as the two boys sighed. Mal and I rolled our eyes and tried not to laugh.

Evie was facing the pirates giving instructions, "You say something you really like about the other person, okay? I'll start. Harry. Great accent. Now you go."

Uma leaned over, "Is she always this perky?" She pointed to Evie.

Evie took it as a compliment and responded, "Oh, it wasn't really your turn, but thank you!"

Mal took Evie's arm and turned her around, "Okay, come here. I love you."

Evie smiled, "I love you!"

Mal grabbed her hands, "I love this energy, but we are very short on time. Audrey clearly knows we are here, and we need to get out of here ASAP."

Uma spoke up again, "Alright! Princess," She directed towards me, "Where does your sister bunk down? Even if she isn't there, we might find some sort of clue." Carlos' grip on mt tightened as Uma spoke to me.

"Actually, she's still in the dorms," I responded

Mal raised her hand, "Right, because of summer school!"

Harry laughed, "Summer school? No wonder she wants revenge!" He continued to laugh as he put an arm around Uma.

Mal looked between us and the pirates, "Oaky, I need you guys to go find Ben. We will meet back at Evie's in two hours, okay?" Jay and Carlos nodded as Uma talked again.

"Sounds like we are going with my plan. I'm just saying."

Mal sounded annoyed, "I mean it was kinds of the obvious plan."

"Uma said it first," Gil taunted in a sing-song voice.

Uma smiled and looked back at him, "Right, so my plan."

"Whatever," Mal relented as we walked out of the hall and back through the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Got a lot of time to write during this quarantine. This story should be done soon considering I'm more than halfway through the movie!  
What could Evie be alluding to in the beginning? Hmmmmmmmm  
Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. **

* * *

ALI

I walked around the campus grounds searching for Audrey since I knew most of her hiding spots. I meet up with Evie and Mal in the courtyard since we split up to cover the school faster.

"Weather wise it's a nice day," Evie mused as we crossed the courtyard and surveyed the students still under the sleeping spell, "I just wish we could enjoy it."

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, Carlos and I were supposed to go to the beach for a picnic after Jane's birthday party."

Evie smiled at me, but it was a smile that indicated she knew something I didn't, "Yeah he told me about that. It's a shame you guys couldn't go."

Mal elbowed Evie but said nothing. What is happening? What aren't they telling me?

I shrugged as I opened the door to dorms, "It's just a picnic on a beach. We can do that anytime."

Evie bit her lip and I turned to face her and Mal, "Okay, what's going on? What's that big deal about the date we were supposed to have?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. If Carlos hasn't told you then I have no place."

"Evie!" Mal yelled at her, "It's nothing, Ali. Evie is getting too caught up in a fairytale." She turned towards Audrey's dorm and her and Evie walked down the hallway.

"This conversation isn't over! What is Carlos supposed to tell me?" I called after them as they walked towards Audrey's dorm.

I caught up with them and we entered the dorm together, "She's nowhere on campus," Eve said opening the door.

Uma was lounging on Audrey's bed, "Found her diary," She held up a pick leather bound journal, "And dang, did you ruin Audrey's life!"

Mal stood at the foot of the bed, "Okay. So, did you find out something we don't already know or…"

Uma sat up and sighed, "She hangs out at Fairy Cottage. You know where Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather hid their mom from your mom."

"Yes, hahaha," Mal gave a dry laugh as a response, "The irony is not lost on me."

Uma smirked and fell back on the pillows, "How could anyone with this bed every be unhappy?"

Celia spoke up and I honestly forgot she was even there, "Okay," She turned around from Audrey's vanity, covered in her jewelry, "How do I look?"

Evie bent down and laughed, "Okay, that bling stays here."

"But she's bad," Celia pouted.

Evie took the crown off her head, "And we're not."

I looked around Audrey's dorm, not a single picture of me and her together. Just pictures of her and Ben, I sighed, and Evie came over to me.

"You okay?"

I shook my head and sat on the window seat, aware of everyone's attention on me, "She doesn't have a single picture of me and her together. It's like she wanted to forget I existed."

"I thought you two didn't get along?" Uma questioned me.

I looked at the ground, "Not currently, but we are still sisters. We are still family. It's like it means nothing to her right now. I know she wasn't always as nice as she could be, but I never thought she was capable of doing this."

Evie sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulders, causing me to look at her, "She's angry and it's clouding her judgement. The scepter is very powerful and probably adding to her feelings of anger and revenge. The important thing is we have the ember and we can bring your sister back. Together."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you."

Evie stood up, "We should probably wait for the boys before heading for the cottage."

"Let's go" Mal and Uma said at the same time. They glared at each other briefly before heading to the door.

As we pushed open the doors and exited the building, Mal looked over at me, "You know Ali, if I had to guess one person in Auradon who was capable of turning into a villain, it would've been you."

I laughed, "Is it weird that I take that as a compliment?"

Evie and Mal laughed with me as we walked through the woods towards Evie's. Uma looked like she was confused so I decided to fill her in on some things, Celia too.

"I'm not your typical princess. As first born, I am in line to inherit the throne; however, I have been renouncing it since I could talk."

"Why?" Uma questioned, "Servants waiting on you hand and foot, your very own castle, getting to order everyone around? Sounds like a dream come true to me."

I shook my head, "I'm sure it does to a lot of people. Even as princess I feel so trapped. My parents, grandmother, the public, have always tried to fit me in a little box. A princess must do this, wear this, go here, say this. Its exhausting. I've never wanted it. My parents and grandmother keep trying to tell me that I will change my mind. They even gave Carlos and I our own starter castle as a last-ditch effort to persuade me."

Celia walked next to me, "I'm guess in didn't work."

I laughed, "Nope, Carlos and I are slowly saving up to get our own place. That is not a castle."

We quickly arrived at Evie's and Uma whistled, "Nice digs."

Evie smiled, "I got a really good deal."

Mal sighed seeing the boys hadn't arrived yet, "I really hope the find Ben."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they will. There's still an hour before we agreed to meet back here. That's plenty of time to find him."

She smiled at me and hugged me, "Thanks, Ali."

We walked in together behind Uma and Evie. I smiled as I watched Celia cover Dizzy, Squeaky, and Squirmy. Suddenly, the stillness of the room was interrupted by a snore.

Uma was the first one to find the source, "Uh, who's the dude?"

Evie rushed into her workroom, "Doug! Doug! Wake up!"

Mal and I gathered in the doorway with Uma, "He's spelled. Is she not a fast learner?"

Mal waved Uma off, "She's emotionally involved, okay?"

Uma shrugged, "Well in that case, she should be able to wake him up." Evie looked at her, "True love's kiss? Works every time?"

Evie blushed and looked down towards the floor, "Well, we haven't used the "L" work yet." She looked at us in the doorway, "Can we be alone?"

"Don't freak out, it's okay 'cause true love can save the day. And I think we feel the same, but I don't know. When we met, it was sweet. He was oh so into me. Seems like things are meant to be, but I don't know." I heard Evie sing as I stood by the door with my back against the wall. I can't believe she doubts that Doug could love her.

"Does he love me, or does he love me not," I peeked in the room and could see Evie walking around the table next to Doug, I smiled and waved Mal and Uma back over, "Do I love him and is it strong enough?"

"One kiss, one kiss. It all comes down to this. One kiss," Evie stared down at Doug.

"One kiss," Mal, Uma, and I repeated.

"One kiss, one kiss," Evie stood next to Doug, "This moment could be it. I, I, I wanna know, so here I go." Evie leaned next to Doug and we stepped closer into the room. I think the anticipation was killing us.

"Keep it cool, keep it calm," Evie stood back up and went behind a mannequin. The three of all looked at each other and Uma rolled her eyes.

"Think he's loved me all along, but maybe I got it wrong. So, I don't know," Evie sat down backwards in her chair and we smiled at her. This girl is crazy, just kiss him already.

"He's so good, got my back, but maybe I'm just too bad. Could we be a perfect match? No, I don't know. Does he love me, or does he love me not? Do I love him and is it strong enough?" Evie sang to herself in the mirror.

"One kiss, one kiss. It all comes down to this. One kiss," Evie slid down to the floor and slowly made her way to Doug.

"One kiss," The three of us were now officially provided backup to Evie's singing monologue.

"One kiss," Evie was kneeling next to Doug once again.

"One kiss," We repeated, a little forcefully. She needs to just kiss him.

"This moment could be it. I, I, I wanna know, so here I go. Yeah, here I go," Yet again, she turned away before she could try to kiss him. They've kissed before, it shouldn't be this big of a deal.

Evie ran out the door and into her garden, Mal and Uma walked away but I stayed, "I feel my heartbeat beating saying 'it's gonna work,' but if I'm dream-dream-dreaming this is gonna hurt." Even though I wish she would just kiss him already, it's kind of sweet how worried she is. "Either I will, or I won't. What if I do and he don't? Is he my Romeo?  
Oh, there's only one, one way to really know." She walked back in and danced around, pulling ribbons down, before picking Doug and dancing with him. Dancing with a sleeping body can't be easy.

"One kiss, one kiss, it all comes down to this. One kiss, one kiss," She was so close to kissing him and then pushed him aside to lay on the table next to them.

"One kiss, one kiss, this moment could be it. I, I, I wanna know. So here I go," Evie leaned down, but Doug rolled to the other side. "Here I go," Doug rolled onto his back, "Here I go. Here I go," Evie looked down and Doug and leaned down. Finally, she kissed him! Only, Doug snored in response. Evie turned away from him and looked at me. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but the I saw Doug move and I smiled at Evie. I turned and walked away before Evie realized, deciding to follow Mal and Uma into the kitchen.


End file.
